(a) Field of the Invention
Lamp Assembly with a casing having a mild light-transmission effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a lamp assembly, one executed to be a Garden Lamp and meant for erection on a floor surface for use, or else household desk lamps, wall lamps, chandeliers, and the like, are typically composed of a lamp casing and lamp shade, or additionally an erection stem in the case of applications for setting on a flat surface. The lamp casing compartment of a conventional lamp assembly, however, be it made of plastic base or metal material, is usually opaque so that when the lamp assembly is turned on for illumination the contour of the lamp casing will inevitably produce a shadow defined an such by projection, and that inevitably has negative effects an the intended illumination.